This project represents an ongoing collaborative effort, involving WHO and other national and international laboratories to coordinate the collection, evaluation and interpretation of normal genetic markers. Specifically, the objectives of this project are: (A) To study the distribution of Dermatoglyphic markers in aging related disease entities and normal control samples, and to utilize these genetic markers in understanding the etiology, development and early diagnosis of diseases or processes with late onset. (B) To determine the lateral functional dominance, grip strength, among BLSA participants, and assess their relationship to physiological processes or diseases demonstrating bilateral asymmetry.